Draco's Journal
by Slytherin Magic
Summary: Draco expresses his thoughts on paper... Welcome to the life of Draco Malfoy.. (Not exactly what you would have thought!) Chapter 5 is up R&R PLEASE!
1. The Truth is on Paper

Dear Journal~

Writing yet again, I feel pain inside of me. No.. it isn't heartburn… No… it isn't a stomach ache… It is a heartache.. 

Heartaches have always been a killer to me. I have had my heartbroken more times than I could remember. Girls would think I was "hot" and then go out with me. Then they'd see me make fun of Potty and Weasel and the Mudblood.. Then they'd let me go..

Oh the Mudblood.. How I long to run my fingers through her long bushy hair. How I dream to run my hands down her nice firm thighs. I wish upon every star I see to have Hermione Granger as my baby.. My love… My _girl_

Everyone would know her as "Malfoy's Girlfriend" or "Draco's Chick". She would belong to me… She would be under my arm when she was scared… Attached to me when there was a school dance… Smiling at me when she was happy… Having my shoulder to cry on when she was sad… But most of all she would have _me_… Plain old Draco Malfoy… 

Something really sucks though.. Granger… I mean Hermione, is going out with the Weasel. What does Hermione see in the Weasel? With his red hair, and his _poorness_… No wonder she's goin out with him… She feels sorry for him… Well, I feel sorry for Hermione because she has to put up with that Weasel…

If only Potter had listened to me on that first day of Hogwarts in our first year… "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't wanna go around making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." If Potter had become friends with me, then Hermione would be my friend too.. Then we could go further…

I guess I can only have Hermione in my dreams… I mean I do have a girlfriend-- Shin. Shin is so great.. She cares about me and loves me to death. I think she's over obsessive with me. I mean she wrote **I love DM **all over her book covers, binders, and even herself. She got a tattoo of my name on her back and everything. I know she cares about me, but she cares _too much_.

I don't want to put Shin through pain. Yes I do love her. But I don't love her as much as she loves me. I can't break her heart. Yeah.. She is in my house and would probably come into the boys' Dormitory in the middle of the night and kill my sorry little ass… I'd better not mess with her heart. I have to stop playing games. I am a dedicated lover and I always will be. 

I love Shin until the world comes to an end…. 3

As much as I love Shin… I will love Hermione too.. 

Sometimes I confuse myself… 

More tomorrow-- or whenever I get time to write again….

~Draco


	2. Stolen Feelings

Dear Journal~

Shin found out about the journal entry I wrote just a few days ago. Somehow she got hold of this precious journal and started reading it. So, I suppose it was after she had read it, she came down to the common room with her eyes full of tears.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked my lips barely brushing up against hers. Her lips were as smooth as silk, and the lip gloss that she was wearing had faintly appeared on my lips. 

"What do you mean by 'What's the matter baby?' Draco.." she said as she pulled my journal out of her back pocket. I followed the journal with my eyes as she opened it. She then slowly read my past journal entries aloud.

Once she arrived at the last one I did before this one, she paused for a few seconds. That's when the tears came pouring out like rain. She began reading the entry. Every time she read a sentence that involved Hermione she almost choked. 

Once she was done she handed the journal to me. I opened it only to find that most of the ink had run from Shin's tears. I was upset that I had written it and I was hoping that she would forgive me.

I guess I shouldn't put my hopes up….

After Shin gave me the journal, she stood up. I walked over to her, but she shook her head back and forth. "I don't want you to come any closer than you are now." I was about 6 feel away from her. "I have something to give you," Shin said, "Maybe then you can think about what you've done." Shin was still crying. She walked closer to me and hugged me, then she kissed me on the nose. "I will always love you," Shin said as she walked away.

I wonder what the letter says, journal. I haven't the courage to open it yet. I think I'm going to wait until before bed to open it.

I prey it isn't something bad… I'll write more after I read the letter.

~ Draco


	3. The Letter

Dear Journal~

It's horrible. The letter is just terrible. I wish this wasn't happening to me.

__

My dearest Draco--

What you wrote in your journal has really hurt my heart. I am shaking as I write this letter to my first and probably only love of my life.

Draco… I am breaking up with you. Now that I know your true feelings, I think it is time for us to sepperate from each other. I really hate to break your heart, but I think we aren't right for each other.

I'm not over obsessive of you. I just love you so god damn much. Draco, you can't call it obsessive when you're in love.

I'm really sorry and for a while I don't wanna be friends. I think we need to keep our distance for a while.

I want you to meet me in the Slytherin common room tomorrow night at 11:00 in the night. It would really please me if you did this.

Love Always…. Shin**

Ok… maybe I deserved this… But I don't know what I did wrong. I must be a real jackass. I really screwed up this time. 

What if she wants to meet me so she can whoop my ass??

~Draco


	4. I Love You

Dear Journal--

I decided I have built up enough courage to actually go and meet Shin. I think it would be proving that I am ""tough"" and that I have enough strength in myself. 

Little did I know was that I wouldn't be meeting Shin tonight. And you wouldn't believe who I was meeting instead of Shin…

Hermione….

She was sitting down in the Slytherin common room. She wasn't wearing her robes, but she was wearing a mini skirt and a blouse. She had straightened her hair and she looked sexier by the second.

I didn't know what to say or do. I was sort of confused because I thought the note said _Shin _ was supposed to be here… not Granger.

I waved to Hermione and sat down on the other side of the room. It was really quiet, and I knew something was going to happen.

After about 5 minutes, Shin came strolling down the dormitory staircase. She was wearing a silk gown and she was looking more beautiful then ever. 

I stood up and made my way toward Shin. She didn't stop moving, so I figured that she was going to forget about everything that happened.

As I moved closer to her, the mile wide smile on her face turned into a frown. I was confused (still), but I didn't think anything of it….

We were as close as we could have been. I took my hand and placed it on her chest. She didn't seem to mind, so I kept moving my hand down her body. Shin didn't react, so I kept going. I pulled her in for a kiss, and she went along with it. Once it was over, she stared at me, her eyelashes fluttering with every blink.

"Stop, Draco. You're going to make your girlfriend jealous," She said her eyebrows arched. She had a grin on her face, which turned into a smirk.

"What are you talking about? How can I make you jealous?" I was so confused, it wasn't even funny. I wasn't sure how to think, react, or even anything. I reached into my robes and curled my fingers around my wand. It was one of those **just in case of an emergency** things.

"Draco.. I'm not yours anymore. Take the hint… Move on to bigger and better things!! You're the bad boy of Hogwarts. Girls like that. I used to, but I found out the truth. So, I decided to bring the truth to you. Hermi is single now. And is willing to fulfill your dream. I hope you're happy!" Shin had tears rolling down her cheeks. I walked up to her and wiped the tears from her eyes. She grabbed my hand and kissed it. Her lips like velvet and her lips had appeared on my hand in a light pink swirl. She came up to me and rubbed her nose against mine. "I'll never forget you. Have a great night," she whispered biting my ear. 

I took my hand and stared at the pink mark. It was beautiful. The shape on my hand reminded me of the soft kisses I had received from Shin. This was the worst moment of my life. 

Hermione saw me staring at my hand, and walked over to me. I got butterflies in my stomach. She came and sat next to me. Her hand was on my knee and she was stroking it. 

You would think, Journal, that she would be calm and all "smart like" in the first few seconds of this relationship. This definitely was a different side of Granger then I had ever seen before. I was liking it…

She kissed me. Her tongue was extravagant in my mouth and it was having a dance competition with my teeth. It was great…

The first nice words Hermione Granger had ever said to me in my life…

"Draco… I really love you."

****Woo.. Ok this is my first note on this story… Hmmmm the summary is changed and it's all good now. here…. Hope u like Draco's new chick…. She should be a good one even though I HATE writing D/H fics… oh well… REVIEW PLEASE… ****


	5. She Loves Me She Loves Me Not

Dear Journal~

Hermione is really great. She listens, she cares, and better yet she loves me. The thing is, we haven't "clicked" yet. I really thought it would've happened quickly. I mean during my relationship with Shin it di--

I really need to stop talking about Shin. As much as I still love Hermione, the feelings for Shin are still there. It's really hard to get away from Shin. 

Anyway, Hermione and I went on our first date this weekend. We went to Hogsmade and had a few butterbeers, then we went shopping.

I think she was taking advantage of me. She asked if she could have everything. I think I spent 1,000 Galleons on crap. She wanted everything. From a new owl to costume jewelry. She even bought a new wand!! 

I don't know. Maybe I should be happy I have someone who cares about me. But, then again, Shin never did anything like this to me. _Ever…_

More later. I have to meet Hermione in the Great Hall to go over our plans for next weekend. What a surprise.

~Draco


End file.
